Da phone call
by Deeman 2007
Summary: What happens when bulmas Ghetto best friend comes to spend the summer at Caspule corp. Will Vegeta and him get along , or will all hell break lose between them? Who know read and review and youll find out.
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang Vegeta answered it

"Hello." said Vegeta

"Let me speak to Bulma."

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked

"Don't worry bot dat, just put Bulma on da phone!"

"Stupid human shut up and tell me who you are!" Vegeta yelled into the phone

"Yo homeboy don't be yelling at me, all I asked for is to talk to Bulma and you ova there being rude…. Don't make me come ova there a bust a cap in ya Ass. And if you wanted to know I'm Dayday who is you?

"Hahaha don't make laugh human. Well I'm Vegeta, Bulmas Husband?

"O ok so your Bulma's husband now can I speak to her? Dayday said Impatiently

"Hold on for a sec ill go get her."

Just before Vegeta yelled Bulma's name, she was in her lab creating one of her best invention ever. She was creating an Jetpack that she named Speed

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted "get the phone"

"Who is it" Bulma yelled back and continued working on Speed

"He calls himself DayDay"

"DayDay! Tell him hold for two minutes k?" Bulma yelled back

Vegeta told Dayday what Bulma just said. Just as Bulma said, she was done creating Speed two minutes later. She ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone from Vegeta.

"Hello" Bulma said

"waz up homegrl miss you, how you been doing?"

"good and you?"

"Its all good ova here"

"Dayday it's summer right? How about you come over here and spend sometime with me. You can meet all my friends. Guess what my moms just asked about you the other day."

"She did? How Mis Briefs doing? She still make those cookies, you know da one we used to eat when we were kids? Dayday asked

"yep"

"K k dats waz up. I'm ma pack my stuff and ill be there tomorrow.

"ok so see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Bulma said

"Bye" Dayday said

Bulma was so happy that Dayday was coming. So she decided to have a welcome party for him.She went out got everything ready for the party and started setting up.

**Hope yall liked it this is my 1st DBZ FANFICTION I ever wrote matter of fact this is the only da 2nd fanfic I ever wrote. Well yall hit me up wit some reviews. Tell me wat u like, wat I need 2 work on, or give me some Ideas for upcoming chaps. Yall im out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yall I'm BACK WIT DA 2ND CHAP. Got a few reviews asking about next chap. Well here yall go. But before yall read I just want 2 give some shoot outs 2 a few people who reviewed.**

**1st shot out goes to **VeGigUrL. **Thank you for being the 1st person to review my story, and about what you said…. Vegeta and Dayday are going 2 fight because of… I'm not going to tell you you;ll have to read and find out :)**

**Jessie thank you 4 reviewing an no Detrion isn't Daydays real name lol, but thank you anyway ;)**

**And you **akasailorsea **I'm glad you like it thank you** 

**Now here's what you all benn waiting for chap2 "Da..da..da..da..da doom"**

Bulma woke up in the morning around 9:00 and started outing some touch ups on something last min things. All morning she had one thing on her mind…….. Dayday.

"_How does he look now? Is he still cute? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he still cute?" _wee thoughts running threw Bulma's mind. She blushed as she thoughts were running threw her head. For a moment she had forgotten she was thinking and started thinking out loud.

"O my god I MISS HIM SO MUCH!" Bulma shouted think about Dayday

Vegeta came walking down the stairs with his arms crossed like always walking up to Bulma.

"Morning Vegeta" Bulma said

Vegeta didn't say anything. He just looked at her like she had done something wrong.

"what wrong with you" Bulma asked

"nothing just your doing all this for that Baka human friend of yours"

"Don't talk about Dayday like that. You barely even know him'. Vegeta what has Dayday done to you? Bulma asked looking him right in the eyes.

"Woman don't ask me that! Just know when that Baka friend of your comes… he bet not say anything to me or ill Blow him up and send him to HFEL" Vegeta said as he turn away from Bulma.

'Vegeta… Vegeta" Bulma whispered to her self.

It was now 5 mins to 12 and Dayday was would be arriving soon. Everything was set and in place for his arrival. Everybody was there from Master Roshi to Pan. Everyone gathered in front os the corp waiting for Dayday. Afew seconds past and everyone stared as this all Black, Tined window, rin spinning Mercedes bens pull in the corp driveway.

The car door slowly open as this dark skinned brown man came out of it. He was weaeing this all Black shirt that wouched his kneels. He also had on this dark blue baggy jean with some all black Reboks Classics. His eyes were light brown which made his air fro stand out. As he got out his car he went towards his trunk all he could hear was a woman yelling Dayday!. It was Bulma who came running like a wild woman with her hands out going for a hug.

"waz up Bulma long time no C" Dayday said and hug her

"Nothing much over here. Just waiting for you to come" Bulma lied cause there was something going on the party.

"who are they" Dayday asked pointing at the Z-gang.

"Those are my friends come meet them coming on" Bulma said as she took Daydays hand and pulled him over.

"Everyone this is Dayday. Dayday is… Goku, Gohan ,goten, chichi, pan, videl ,hercule, krillian yamcha, tein, uub, my son trunks, my mom, my dad, Vegeta you already meet him ,and pic…." Bulma was about to say Piccolo but Dayday jumped up and said "what the hell is he?"

"That's piccolo my friend to" Bulma said and then explain to him about piccolo and stuff

Everyone greeted Dayday with a big hello but Vegeta who had his arms crossed leaning against a wall.

"What his problem" Dayday asked

"O nothing Vegeta always like that Goku said

Everyone went inside Capsule corp and had began the party

**There yall go hope yall like it next chap is coming soon. So review and tell me what you liked and what I need to work on. Thank you for reading im out Deeman**


End file.
